Choices
by queenfujoshi
Summary: " so you are asking me if I want to stay here with a very high chance of being killed or if I want to go home and fulfill my dream ? " life is full of choices , will you be able to make this one ?
1. Chapter 1

**_Chapter 1 - " Dreams "_**

* * *

" Thank you and come again . " ironically those words so used by me were directed to an old lady who comes here every night , I think she takes the 'come again' way to seriously .

" Mia , your shift is over . Go home . " that scary voice that everyone fears in this bar , also known by the voice of the big boss , echoed in the almost empty bar . Another day of work was finished and I wasn't happy or relived , maybe because I knew that tomorrow I have to do it all over again and that exhausted me to the bone .

…

I spin the key and opened the door to my tiny apartment , god how I hate this apartment , I'm sick of this life . I called my cat but nothing , she was always in the streets , even her abandon me every time she has an opportunity , oh well . I threw my bag to that dusty couch , It's been here since I moved in so it's not mine , it must belong to previous owner . Whatever . There it is , that picture , staring at me , a picture where is a tall blonde man wearing a military uniform holding a little girl with a big smile and a big blonde ponytail . Yes , the little girl it's me . The man is my precious father , he is my goal , my inspiration , I want to become a military just like him , but I'm far from becoming one . Since I have two jobs I don't get much sleep , which makes me being tired all day in the academy , so my grades are dropping , I believe my father would be very disappointed , I mean if he was still alive …. he died last year leaving me alone in this world since my mom died when I was only four . So yes , I'm that kind of girl , the kind of girl who lives alone because her parents died and doesn't have anyone to help her , the one that everyone looks at with pity but doesn't do a damn thing . Don't get me wrong , I don't need others people pity , I'm proud of what I've accomplished only in a year . It's just another sad story .  
After I brushed my teeth and put on my blue pajama I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes .

" Just another day . " I whispered those three words that I've whispered every night in the past year to give me strength to get through to this shitty life … everything was better once I closed my eyes , but that was it , I was just closing my eyes , I can't actually sleep , I feel the hours passing by , minute by minute . It's so irritating . And if that wasn't enough suddenly I start to get cold , very cold actually , and my mattress turned really hard , well that is uncomfortable .

I slowly opened my eyes . What the heck ? This isn't my room . Where am I ? I looked around and it seems that I'm in some forest , an unusual forest , the trees were way to big and the atmosphere around it was so creepy , so evil . I stood up looking down , I was barefoot of course , but that didn't stop me to examine the situation so I start walking . I didn't know that some creatures that are in this forest even existed , this is so rare , maybe it was some sort of a prank ? Someone broke into my apartment and then place me here and made this really scary creatures ? I mean , I don't know where is the fun of it but maybe some kids did it . No wait , I must be dreaming , of course , this a dream , a lucid dream to be more precise , how cool . It's so dark , I can't see a thing , maybe I will just stop and make a camp fire , I learn how to survive in the hoods by my father , this is easy . After I did the camp fire , I build some sort of shelter to make me go through the night protecting me from the wind and if it rains , I hope not I have enough problems already . I laid down on the floor and closed by eyes , I will be awake in a few minutes or hours .

…

Ugh , I'm feeling some breathing in my neck , maybe it's my cat . If it's her , it means that I'm finally awake and "returned" to my room , I opened my eyes . Strange . I'm still in the forest , so what is breathing in my neck ? I turned around and my mouth dropped wide open and a scream came out , what the fuck is that ? I look up and saw some sort of a lion , but it was a giant lion with unusual colors and it seems that it has claws or spins in his back ? I couldn't think straight but I knew that I had to run away so I start running the faster that I could , my feet hurts and my clothes are being ripped by the branches of the trees , but I can't let that stop me , I have to keep going , keep running . That was all that I was thinking for the last 15 minutes , this forest seems that doesn't end , and the monster is still after me , I have bruises all over my body , I don't think that I can keep going , I'm going to die ? Here ? I'm going to be killed by that monster ? I have to live , that was the last wish of my father , he wished that I kept living . Wait , I see the ocean , that means I'm trapped , no , please , I don't want to die . I closed my eyes and run , if I was going to die , I didn't want to watch . But then something made me stop and fall ass on the floor . Ow . I look up and see a man with a very scary aura around him . Quickly my staring stop when I heard the lion roaring at us , now we all were in danger . Fuck . Mia think , what my father would do ? When I was about to stand up and run towards the lion the man grabbed my arm and stop me . Instantly the man jump in air , omg so high , is that even possible ? " Room . " the man shouted and a light blue aura appears around him and the lion . " Takt : Sterben ." after he said those words the lion starts levitating and then a big slash appears and the lion dropped dead on the floor . Omg , who is more danger ? The lion or this man ? I really have to get out of here but then I fall on my knees , oh … that's right I run for 20 minutes without stopping and didn't eat or sleep much , I'm weak . I really want to cry on frustration , but I'm stronger that that , c'mon .

" Are you ok miss ? I'm sorry ." I turned around and saw a bear , oh … WAIT A WHAT ? A bear ? Talking ? I start screaming and tried to run but was useless .

" Could you keep it down ? Unless you want more creatures like that , I suggest you keep it down . " the man who killed the lion was now petting the bear that I made cry . " You have injuries , right ? I can help , I'm a doctor . Penguin bring her with us ." the man that apparently is called Penguin nod and then tried to grab me but I slap his hand and stood up .

" I'm not going anywhere with you ! I want to go home ." I took steps backwards .

" I'll take you there , from which island are you from ? "

" Island ? What are you talking about ? I'm not from an Island , and certainly I am not from the same world that you , there is no such thing that you did with the lion ! "

" What are you talking about ? I'm devil fruit user , you are in Grand Line so you definitely have heard it , what's wrong with you ? Did you hit your head ? "

" Devil what ? Grand what ? What's happening ? " suddenly I started to see everything blurred and all the men that were there start spinning and then … black , everything was black .

...

* * *

 **hello everybody ,**

 **this is the first chapter of _"Choices"_ , so tell me did you like it ? please let me know .  
I will publish a new chapter for week probably every Friday , but I don't want to confirm it because I may be not able to publish .**

 **also , if you want to know spoilers or be more connected to the story , feel free to follow me on twitter , fujoshi_heaven , (if you have twitter) , I will be telling little spoilers of the story .**

 **all the love , mari-chan . xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2 - " Stress "_**

* * *

I feel a huge headache , I reach my head with my hand and slowly sitting in the bed that I was so unfamiliar with . Where am I ? I'm a still dreaming ? But I think that's impossible by now , after all I can feel the pain . My body was covered in bandages , those bandages were also covering the important parts because I have no clothes , what happend ? I looked around and heard someone trying to open the door so I run behind the door and when a man came in I jumped on his back grabbing his neck with my arm kind of chocking him , he resisted but I'm the top best in close combat in my academy , no one can beat me . Wait , I recognize him , is the one called Pencil , no , not Pencil , but I now it starts with a P … Penguin , that's it ! I let him go and he dropped on the floor coughing and trying to catch his breath . This scene caused some ruckus and before I knew it there was another man and that talking bear in the room . I start to freaking out , they succeed on kidnaping me . Shit , I was carefree . I looked around and grabbed a bistoury and pointed at the men . " Call the big boss , the one that killed the lion . " I ordered in a clumsy way , in weapons I'm not the best in swords or that stuff , I'm a gun person and right now I don't have a gun , I'm holding a bistoury , and the one who killed a lion has a nodachi , I remember studying that sword , it's a Japanese sword , and his looks bigger , so I'm in a big trouble . I feel weak , I shouldn't be fighting , I should be resting , my injuries doesn't seem a big trouble but they are still injuries , wait . If I'm in that guy house , and he said that he was a doctor , it means that … that … that he so my naked body ! I feel my cheeks burning , I'm so blushing , that bastard , he is going to pay . So I looked to the door and there he was like nothing happen , he kidnap me , he saw me naked .

" You're very red , do you feel sick ? I think you may have a fever ." he approached me ignoring the fact that I was holding a weapon , and placed his hand on my forehead . " You should sleep you idiot . "

" Get away ! " I took some backwards steeps and shake my head . " You kidnap me and bring me to your house , you saw me naked , of course I'm red , I'm embarrassed , I'm furious … I think it's very acceptable why am I red ."

" My house ? This is my ship , more precise , my submarine . And of course I saw you naked , I had to take care of injuries and your clothes were ripped and dirty . "

" Ship ? Submarine ? What are you talking about you freak ? I told you that I have to go home , I left my laptop in the coffee shop that I work during the day and then I have to go to the bar I work at night ! "

" Sorry , what is a laptop ? " they all seem very confused by this word .

" It's a … you know , a computer but you can take him anywhere you want … what kind of stupid question is that , are you cave man ? "

" There is no such thing here , I checked your head and you seem fine but now I have doubts . "

Could be something like a parallel world ? I mean , it's not 100% a scientific fact but they said it could be real . This guys talked about islands so this world must be divide in islands and something about devil fruit user , what is that ? I need to have more information on this world , I've to investigate but right now I don't have any good ideas so I pulled the _"Room Guy_ " into the bed and pushed the others out and closed the door . " You should be more clear if want to have a little solo fun with me . " he smirked and I rolled my eyes looking at him , he has a unique style , it's so creepy but I kind like his hat , it's so fluffy . Wait , no stop , I'm getting off track . I leaned closer and pointed the bistoury at his face .

" Tell me more about this world . " I order him and he just act like I was nothing more than a fragile girl , he is definitely underestimate me .

" This world ? What you mean ? "

" Call me crazy if you want but I think this a parallel world , I never heard something about devil fruit users or Grand Line or something like that . I now that you may not believe but plea- "

" I believe you . Devil Fruits are mystical fruits found in the world that can give the eater , in exchange of being able to swim , many different and varying kinds of strange and interesting abilities , depending on the type and variation of the fruit itself . " he believed me and he is explaining me everything calmly . " The Grand Line is the ocean that is surrounded by the Calm Belts and follows an imaginary line that runs from north-west to south-east across the middle of the world and perpendicular to the Red Line . Do you understand ? "

" Y-Yes … thank you but how I get home ? "

" Honestly I don't have a clue but if you want , we will help you find out . "

" That would be very nice , thank you . But I didn't forget that you saw me naked and you are a little weird so I will keep my distance . " he started to laugh , stoop up starting to walk straight to me and then took the bistoury out of my hands when the submarine started to shake just a little .

" We reached an island , you can buy some clothes and stuff you need . "

I nod my head and then followed him , we left the room and I started to look around , wow this submarine is quite big , but this aura is awful , I hate it , they should have a more happy aura . Of course everyone looked at me as if I was crazy , I really want to burst in to laugh but I can't , I really have to behave . The _"Room Guy"_ gave me one t-shirt that was way to big for me and some shorts that I barely fit in , oh great one is to big and the other were to small but that's ok , I will buy some new clothes with his money so , yeah I don't care . We left the submarine and start walking for a couple minutes , everyone was quiet and they seem having very caution , they all are a bunch of weirdos .

...

* * *

 **well what do you think ? did you like it ? please let me know , I was really considering not post a new chapter , it seem that no one like it ...**

 **oh well ...**

 **all the love , mari-chan . xx**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 - " Regrets "**_

* * *

…

When we finally saw a store I heard a lot of men shouting at us , they were dressed like sailors , blue and white , they were holding swords and guns , oh cool ... guns . Wait , not cool if they are pointing at me . Suddenly the _"Room Guy"_ start running and grabbed my hand so I could star running too . What's happening ? They were some bad guys ? But he could easily take them down with his ability , right ? And now he have me , I'm a great fighter actually . We reached a dead end and he stop a little confused what was happening . I just heard the rest of the men asking how did the Navy found them . Navy ? Wait the Navy is a military organization for sea warfare and defense , that means they can help me , so I smiled to the _"Room Guy"_ and start running to the Navy , I was happy , maybe they could help me get home . Maybe the _"Room Guy"_ and his friends are running because they think they are some bad guys . I reached the Navy and then everyone pointed a sword or a gun at me . I placed my arms up in the air and smiled .

" I'm glad to meet you people , you can help me get home , after all we are fellows military . "

" Are you friends with Trafalgar Law ? " one old and tall , very tall , guy asked me .

" Who ? "

" Him . " he pointed to the _"Room Guy"_ who was being captured .

" What are you people doing ? I don't know his name but he seems like a nice person , he saved me from a monster and then he ask if I want some help to get home . "

" He is not a nice person , he is a criminal , even worse than a scumbag , a pirate . "

" C-Criminal ? " my hands start shaking and my legs started to fail , I don't believe this so I turned around and saw him cuffed with some chains . " You are a criminal ? "

" Being a pirate is not a crime , it's freedom . " he said to me with a weak and painful voice and then some soldier hit him .

" No , stop , you're being way to cruel . Your name is Trafalgar Law ? " he nod looking at me . " I'm a military , I would never be friends with a criminal . "

" I'm not a criminal , I'm a pirate , I'm free . "

" He is a scumbag who is going to be killed . " the old guy said and then start laughing , so cruel .

" B-But , I don't want him to be killed … he saved me . " I start looking around and saw maybe 20 soldiers ? And the _"Room Guy"_ and his friends are just 3 , the rest of the people went shopping , that was not fair . I grabbed a gun that was on the floor close of the soldiers and then pointed at the big old guy . " I'm sorry , I hate being on the side of the criminals but please free them . "

" Oh , so you want to get killed with him ? " the big old guy looked at me and I smirked .

" Don't underestimate a little girl like me . "

I smiled in an evil way and then kick his knees making him fall , then I used his body as shield shooting at the remaining soldiers seeing them drop one by one , when the last remaining was the big old guy my munitions ended . He shake his shoulder making me fall on the floor and then stepped on my leg , I let out a moan of intense pain but quickly got up . " You should be pretending to be a fragile girl , maybe you lived more . " he waved his sword at me , I dodged in time and kicked the sword . " What so good about pretending to be a fragile girl if you can't protect yourself from dangerous guys like you ? " he tried once again hit me with his sword but I jumped on it and then kicked his stomach making him fall on the ground , I rushed getting a gun loaded and then pressed the trigger against his chest . I let out a intense sigh and searched for the key to the chains that Trafalgar Law was tied in and freed him , I took some backwards steeps and looked at him .

" I'm sorry , I … " he didn't even know what to say .

" I forgive you , and I swear to explain everything to you but please we must go to the submarine . " Trafalgar Law grabbed my hand and then we start walking to the submarine .

…

It's been a week since that incident with the Navy , Law already explained me everything about this world , and I kind of get it now , I'm friends with his crew and I help a lot , but since that incident we never left the submarine , I'm getting bored in here . I learned a lot about Law too , his crew said that he doesn't smile often , he doesn't talk much but he is kind . He always help them when they are in a pinch , he protect them and care for them but doesn't show them that . Well , I think I can see that a little . In the day of the incident he told Bepo , the talking bear , to bring clothes for me in case that we run into Navy and had to run , and now I've the prettiest clothes in the world . I'm exaggerating but everything is better now , I can sleep , I can relax , I can smile , I'm finally having fun … And today we are going to a beach , since Law is always locked in his office , Penguin and I are always together , we actually become good friends , I apologize for trying to kill him and since then we always laughing and stuff . So we asked Law if he could stop in the beach so we could have some fun , and he agreed so we are going to the beach .  
I dressed a blue bikini , that light but intense blue , how I love that blue , and dressed some shorts and a crop top , I'm totally ready . We left the submarine and went to the beach , wow I never seen something so beautiful , and we were the only ones . I smiled and run towards Penguin and then hugged him .

" Thank you for convince him to bring us here , I'm so happy ." he pat my head and I felt Law eyes piercing into us .

" Let's have fun . " Penguin smiled and undress his shirt .

I nod and undress my clothes exposing my pale skin and my , now , favorite bikini , the guys stared at me , oh yeah … I'm the only girl in that submarine , it's normal but Law looking at me like that it's not normal , that bastard I'm going to kill him one day . I groaned loudly and Penguin grabbed me and then put me on his shoulders and started to run to the ocean , I started to resisting but I was enjoying . He jumped to the water and when we came to the surface we started to laugh out loud , we looked like little kids , we went back to them and then we start throwing wet sand balls to each other . " Here I come ! " with a funny voice I made everyone laugh , beside Law , of course , and then throw the ball at Penguin but he dodged and the ball hit in Law's face . Everyone had shocking faces but not me , I was on the floor laughing my ass off and everyone tried to shut up me but it was impossible , it was way to funny for me .

" Enough with the children's games , go search for food on the other side of the island . Everyone . " Law said with a loud voice , that voice made me stop laughing . Everyone obey him and start walking .

" Wait Penguin , wait for me . " I stoop up and start running towards Penguin but Law grabbed my arm .

" You stay . " he throw me to the towel .

" That's not fair ! " I shouted like a little kid .

" Life is not fair , now shut up . "

" You're so annoying , gosh … "

" I'm annoying ? I'm not the one throwing sand to others people . " he looked at me , he seem very offended .

" I was just having fun , Penguin gave the idea and I loved it . "

" Just for you to know , I don't allow having two of my men dating . "

" Heh ? First of all , I'm not one of your men and second I do whatever I want to do , asshole . "

" So you want to date Penguin , is that it ? "

" I don't want to date him , I'm his friend . "

" Do you want to date someone ? " he leaned close to me and I push him back .

" None of your business . Have you found a way to get me home yet ? "

" I have not … but do you really want to go home ? " that was the first time that I see Law averting my eyes .

" What do you mean ? "

" Well , you said yourself , you didn't like the life in your world and since you got here you are always smiling and having fun … "

" It's true that I'm better here but this world is to dangerous for me … " I laid down on the towel looking at the sky . " I wouldn't last a month doing what you do , sorry , but my life is very important to someone ... I couldn't waste it like that . "

" You don't have to . " Law in a flash placed himself on top of me doing the strength in his arms . " I will protect you , I will never let anyone touch you or hurt you , I will teach you how to fight , I will … I promise that I will … so , please stay . " he stared at my eyes , he was so close , I could feel his breath , I could feel that all that words were true , he would really protect me .

" Trafalgar Law … "

" I told you to just call me Law . " I never had call him Law , only in my thoughts .

" I can't , it's not fair … you don't know my name . "

" Then tell me . "

" I won't . I don't want to create bonds with anyone , it will be hard for me to leave . Being friends with the crew or with Penguin is bad enough … "

" In others words , you don't want to create a bond with me , is that it ? "

" No comments . "

" Heh ? So am I right . "

" You're wrong but , it's like you have two different sides of yourself . Your crew says that you don't smile often , you don't talk much but … when you are with me you do both , and that's not fair , you only know me a week , I already tried to kill you , twice ! "

" I know . Somehow , your rebellious captives me . " he smirk , like he always does , so scary .

" You are a weirdo . " I laugh looking at those yellow piercing eyes , I never had seen that kind of eyes , they were so mysterious but so pretty .

" Your eyes are so beautiful . "

" What ? Really ? But they are just green . "

" I never had seen that eye color , it's so green … you know , like a healthy tree . "

" It's true that is a rare green , but a lot of people has green eyes . "

" Not here . "

" Well , in my world people don't have yellow eyes . " I giggle making fun of him .

" Do you want to see closer ? " he leaned over and touch his nose in mine staring at my lips , he is going to kiss me ?

* * *

 **uuuh , what's gonna happen ? idk ...  
please tell me if you're liking the story and the ****characters**

 **all the love , mari-chan . xx**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 - " "**_

* * *

" Do you want to see closer ? " he leaned over and touch his nose in mine staring at my lips , he is going to kiss me ?

" Hum … the guys should be back soon … " I gently pushed him back and stood up . " I'm going to search for them , I will be back soon . "

I started walking towards the jungle behind the beach without turning around , my heart was beating so fast , was he really trying to kiss me ? How should I confront him after this ? Does he like me or he just want some little fun ? Either way it's bad . Let's wait and see .  
I saw the guys and wave at them , they were carrying some heavy stuff so I helped them and went to the submarine seeing Law tidying the things we left at the beach . We were putting the supplies in the kitchen , and I thought that I should cook , after all in this past week they been eating a disgusting soup . I pushed everybody out of the kitchen and then start cooking .

…

" Wooow ! " the crew of the Heart Pirates said all at the same time looking at the stuff I cooked , I just smiled .

" It's not much but I managed to do that with the little supplies we had . "

" It's amazing , it smells so good … " Penguin put a little quantity in the mouth and said with a full mouth . " … and it tastes so good ! " everyone agreed and they started to screaming and laughing and I smiled .

Law was not here , I know that what happen was awkward but he is a doctor and a fighter , he shouldn't skip meals and sincerely the food is going to end in seconds . I put some food in a plate and then put the plate in a tray , some booze in a cup and some water in other cup . It's not that I'm worried , I don't care about him but you know … he is the captain … I searched for Law's office and then knocked on the door , he gave me permission to enter , so I did .

" I brought you some food , don't worry it's not that disgusting soup . " I placed the tray in secretary and he pushed it away .

" I'm not hungry . I need to work . "

" You have to eat , you know ? "

" I said I'm not hungry , now get out . "

" No . Eat . "

" Stop bothering me , get out . "

" You're really a pain in the ass , stop being stupid and eat ! "

" Is that the education that your parents gave to you ? " without thinking I slap him across the face , he was shocked and so do I , he didn't have fault , he doesn't know .

I left the office running to my room and shut the door and then locked it , I slapped him , I really did , omg … and now what I do ? I sat on the bed feeling the tears falling down through my cheeks , why did he have to bring up my parents , I'm so sensitive to that , fuck …  
I felt the submarine shaking really hard making me fall on the ground and then I heard the crew screaming , what happen ? I unlocked the door and run the faster that I could to the outside of the submarine , it seems that we are under attack . I smirk grabbing my guns , finally , some fun . I jumped out of submarine to the land kicking and punching the weak pirates . I learned that this fights are like a video game , first the easy mode , the medium mode and then the hard one . All of a sudden a guy kicked me but I managed to block him . The stronger was fighting with Law so maybe this guy may be the vice-captain .

" So you're the little boss , huh , interesting . " I grin in an evil way and shoot him but he is fast and dodge the bullets .

" Not all , you're far more interesting . " he laugh looking at me in a pervert way , what the … ? I'm gonna kill him .

" What are you after ? Law's bounty is it ? " I kicked him making him fall but quickly he stood up .

" Well , that was the plan but maybe we can take you and him , what you think ? " he kick me really hard making me drop against a rock , I cough and blood came out .

" I think … you're being … too cocky … " I stood up shacking a little bit , after all this guys have an abnormal strength , I'm just a human .

" I like your bravery . I'm definitely gonna take you with me after this . " he laugh like a crazy and then kicked me again making me fly , literally and then kicked making me fall faster .

" Less talk …. hm … and more fighting . " I stood up grabbing my guns pointing at him .

" Oh my , did you know that little girls like you belong in the kitchen helping their mommy . " I run hitting him with the gun and then kicked him the hardest that I could .

" I not a normal little girl . " he cough some blood while standing up and then looked at me with a scary glare , he made me take two steps backwards .

" Let's end this fight already . " he run really fast behind me and then kicked me in the back making me fall on my knees and then kicked me really hard on the stomach making me hit on that rock again .

He grabbed me and put me on his shoulders , I was conscious but I barely could move , I definitely lost this battle . I look up and saw Law on the floor barely conscious , just like me … but he is strong , he is stronger than that , what he is doing ? Stand up already , kick his ass , come save me , what he is doing ? Law ? Law ?

" LAW ! " I shouted the louder that I could making him look at me with a surprise looking on his face . " Law ! Law ! Law ! It's Mia . My name … is Mia , fight so we could be friends , please … Law ! " my eyes were full with tears begging him to live .

He slowly stood up and with one move he finished the big boss . The little boss who was carrying me drop me on the floor and start running to Law ready to attack him but I grabbed my gun pull the trigger hitting right on his head .

" Your opponent is me . " I smiled and let the gun drop on the floor along with my consciousness who I also let drop .

…

Slowly my eyes were opening and seeing a blurred Law standing next to my bed also , like me , covered in bandages . He looked at me and let out a relieve sigh , I just smiled and with some difficulty sat down .

" I did my best … "

" I know you did … Mia . " he smiled and I blushed .

" Don't say it like that … "

" It's your name , a beautiful one actually ! "

" Man what a fight , but you were looking really pathetic on the floor barely alive . " I turned my face away mocking him .

" Huh ? What about you ? Letting yourself get caught by the enemy is way worse ! "

" Huh ? I'm human , moron . I don't have your idiot-idiot fruit ! ""

" It's Ope-Ope fruit ! "

" Oh so you're born with that little brain ? "

We continued arguing until I fell asleep , I really did enjoy that fight , it made me stronger and also made me create a bond with Law which I was planning on not to do but I really like him , he protects me , like he promised but I don't want to be protected , I want to be able to protect him and everyone like I promised to my father … that's right what would my father say if he knew that I become a pirate ? he would be disappointed , right ? oh man …

...

* * *

 **here's the chapter four , hope you like it .  
by the way , I don't know if I'm gonna make it in time to publish chapter five on the next Friday , I'm going on a vacation and there is not net so i'm so sorry .**

 **all the love , mari-chan . xx**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 - " Sin "**_

* * *

…

Like usual it was dinner time and Law wasn't at the table eating , what the hell ? I tough that we were good now , why is he so stubborn ? Once again I put the food in a tray and went to his office .

" Why don't you eat with us in the , I don't know what is called , dinning room maybe ? " I placed the tray on his desk .

" Because unlike you , I have work to do . " he does look tired .

" Look , it's a cold salad , it's refreshing and it's healthy . Try it … you're going to like it . "

" I'm busy , I'm sorry , I will try it later . "

" Law … c'mon , one bite . " I reached him with some food on the fork .

" Fine . Feed me . " he looked at me and grin .

" Come again ? "

" Well , I'm too busy with my hands but you want me to eat don't you ? So … " is he serious ?

" What ? Are you messing with me ? " he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his lap in a very uncomfortable position facing me to him .

" Does it look like I'm messing around ? Hurry up , I'm hungry … " I blushed and start to feeding him looking at his yellow piercing eyes who were focused on the paperwork .

" D-Do you like it ? " shit , my voice cracked , what the actual fuck ?

" Yes , is very flavored , with all the fruits and the vegetables , it's delicious . " he smiled , so cute … what ? no no no no , he doesn't smile often that's why I reacted like this …

" O-Oh … I see , thank … you . " I jabbed one strawberry with the fork and put the strawberry in his mouth .

He bit the strawberry without actually damaging the strawberry , he grabbed my hand and threw the fork to the desk and then placed the hand on my cheek … my heart is beating really fast , what's happening ? oh god , breath , please breathe Mia … that was all I could think . He bit the strawberry this time munching it and then swallow it , but I was seeing this in slow motion , oh god … " I heard from Penguin that you like sweets … " he finally broke the heavy silence in this room full with my heavy gasps with some sexual tension in the air , I'm not going to lie .. I nod my head nervous and he kissed me , what ? is he kissing me ? I have to stop but I can't … this taste of sweet strawberry , his tongue passing that sweet flavor that I love so much , I want more so of course I replied to his kiss putting my hands on his head taking his hat off and pulling him closer to me . he put one of his hand on my hip pulling me closer to him , he was grabbing me so hard , the pain felt good because my top is small enough to leave my hip in bare skin which felt so amazing feeling his cold and big hands on my hip . We stopped the kiss because I needed air , his lips were covered by my lipstick , I was sweating and panting heavily , the tension is more elevated than ever . He told me to breathe through my nose and then kissed me again , he still has the strawberry flavor , it's so sweet … he laid me on top of the desk making the stuff falling on the floor making a loud noise but we didn't care . He stripped his shirt and then he ripped my top , I let out an intense moan which made him grin and kissing my neck leaving some bite marks , the mood was so good , I was delusion about his taste , his touch , those eyes piercing into me …

" Captain … you are being called some crewmembers , it's important . " Penguin opened the door looking at us without any surprising expression on his face .

" Yes , I will be right there . " Penguin left and Law throw me his shirt starting to dressed up . " Put that on , I have to go . "

" Of course , I have to go explain what happened to Penguin . " I put the shirt on and walked to the door .

" He won't care . " Law said with a cold tone and I just rolled my eyes .

" Clean the lipstick on your mouth . " with this saying I run towards Penguin and pulled him outside the submarine who was docked but we were on the submarine , just in that part who isn't inside , so he sat down side by side and I looked at him . " About that … "

" Look , Mia … can I call you Mia ? " I nod looking at him . " I don't want to be mean but I don't care . "

" How can you not care after seeing your captain and your new friend looking like that ? "

" It's not new seeing Captain like that , it's true that I never had saw a lady friend like that but I lost counts how many times that I have saw Captain like that , sometimes worse … "

" What you mean by that ? " I looked at him getting a bad feeling .

" Well , sometimes treats us with some women to have sex with , we were men so we have needs , is what he tells us … I'm always on watch because I don't like doing that stuff … "

" That's horrible , how can he do something like that ? " now I'm starting to regret a little …

" Just … be careful ok ? I like you and I want to protect you but I could never go against Captain . " I smiled at him and kissed his cheek .

" If he ever hurts me or someone I care , I will myself take him down , so don't worry . "

…

* * *

 **sorry for the huge gap but I was on vacations , it was suppose to be just one week but it prolonged and also this chapter is smaller because I didn't write the rest , be patient  
** **well what do you think ? it's getting hot , idk ...**

 **all the love , mari-chan . xx**


End file.
